thefallenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Positive/Negitive
Algorithms Positive 30 L - Blast: +10% + 1 base mana mod: Starts as 10' sphere and adds mod every 10' more is added. Can either carry an effect or act as primary or secondary targeting. It's limited by barriers blocking line of sight from center to circumference. If effect is the carrier it becomes visual. Burst: 20 L, +1% per 5ft sq mod + 1 base per 50 ft. Can shape an effect into 5 sq ft blocks. Effect becomes visual starts as a 10 ft sq and can't be more disjointed or pass through solid objects that are not part of the target. Shape decided at casting. Duration: 55L, +10% per increment to max, base x2. Causes the effect to occur once per time frame. Time frames are rounds, minutes, hours and days. If effect is to persist 1/2 mana cost of base mana cost before mods must be added to cost for each inc. Max inc is chosen at spell creation but any amount of inc up to max can be chosen at casting. Normal inc cost is 1 mana. Sight: 10L, +15%, +1: Effect hits target that you have natural line of sight of and is within 50 ft. +1 mana for every 10 ft increase at time of casting. Next: 1L, 1 mana. Causes addition effects to happen after the effects grouped in next resolve successfully. Exclusion: 5L, +1 Mana per choice to base. Can exclude targets from spell effects grouped. Targets are chosen at spell creation. Exclusion can also be inversed for +1 mana to base. Target type choices are: allies, creature type, race type, living, dead, objects, solid, gas, liquid, hostile, non-hostile, named (person, place or thing). Aura: 100L, 50%, +1 base. Causes the spell to exist as a lingering aura on the primary target(s). The aura can be expended through an act of will from the body of the caster to cause the effects of the spell to activate. Auras are under the influence of other magical effects that happen in the world. Ex: sunrise. Charge: 300L, 100% mod. Can increase the primary targeting by one increment and add and add spell effect of a secondary rune chosen at creation of spell for each turn the spell in charged. Charging a spell takes one turn and costs the base mana cost per turn after the first. Spell is lost if interrupted while charging. Chain: 100%, base mana added per chain +20%. Effect happens 1 per chaining to targets within range of primary targeting as though cast from targets of the first hit. Targets first hit can't be hit by the chain they are the source of. Algorithms Negative Resist: 5L, -10% -1 base mana per 20 mana. Choose a stat for a resistance roll. If roll is successful target resists effect. If target doesn't have stats casters stat is used for roll. Bolt: 20L, -20% +1base mana per inc. Effect is formed into a bolt and must be aimed with stat of skill in order to hit. Bolt has a range of 50 ft and +10 ft per inc. Self: 20L, -1 base mana per 5 mana in base. Primary effect, effects caster. Focus: 1L, -5% per inc. Caster must have a focus in hand in order to cast spell. Focus must be an object of a certain value and type determined at creation of spell. Can increate inc per value range and type specification. Value range in cheap, moderate, expensive. Type is general, named, singular specific. Focus most also represent an aspect of the primary effect. Peace: 100L, -1base mana for every 2 mana. Spell can only be cast in an environment of peace devoid of hostility and targets can resist at will. Bane: 100L, varies, base mana cost must exceed 2 mana. Can exchange final mana cost before bane for hp damage. -2 mana to cost for 1d4 hp damage chosen at spell creation. Channel: 5L, -5% per inc. +1 mana cost per inc after base calc before bane. Adds a round of casting time per inc. Caster must be able to act during casting or spell fails.